justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Funkytown
(BBE) |artist= (Sweat Invaders) (Main) (The Just Dance Kids) (JDK) |year=1980 |mode=Solo |dg= (Main) (JDK) |difficulty= (Main) 3 (JDK) |effort= (Main) 2 (JDK) |nogm=4 (Main) 2 (JDK) |mc='JDU' 1A: Fuchsia 1B: Dark Purple 2A: Light Ochre 2B: Burnt Sienna |pc= (Main) Orange (JDK) |gc='Main' (JD2) (Remake) (Arrows) |lc= (Remake) (JDK) |pictos = 86 (Main) 23 (JDK) |kcal=26 |audio = |dura=3:53 (JD2/''SP''/''ES'') 3:52 (Remake) |nowc=FunkyTown (Main) funky_town (JDK)|perf = JD2 Jérémy Paquet JDK Cassie Ventura (Main coach) Brooke La Forge (Left backup dancer) Gabriel Morales (Right backup dancer)|choreo = Ace Ventura (JDK)}} "Funkytown" by (covered by Sweat Invaders in-game), is featured on the Best Buy edition of , , , , and . In , the cover is done by The Just Dance Kids in-game. Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a male, green, frog-like alien. He is wearing a dark green suit with a Saturn logo, a white belt with a futurist ray weapon, and dark green boots. Remake In the remake, the color palette for the dancer is now more saturated, and he now looks more realistic. The coach is a girl with dark brown, curly hair tied up in a chignon. She wears a red T-shirt with some white stripes, a bracelet on her right wrist, a pair of black leggings and ballerina shoes. Background Just Dance 2 The background appears to take place in an old film. There are UFO ships flying around, as if there is an invasion going on, and one of the UFOs are shooting beams. Plus, there is a farm on the ground, and there are aliens can be seen walking around the place. Remake The colors for the background have been changed from black and white to sepia. Just Dance Kids The background is supposed to resemble a disco. It has a white-and-yellow checkered floor, moving white lights, yellow walls with some brown circles and three light blue, circual stages with dark blue stripes. On each stage, there is a human-resembling puppet: the ones on the sides are singing, and the one in the middle plays the drums; each puppet has brown curly hair, moustaches, yellowish skin, a jumper, black pants, and grey shoes. The two background dancers are a female and a male: the female one is dressed the same way as the main coach, but her hair is blonde and in a bob cut, she hasn't got any bracelet and her T-shirt is blue; the male one has black, messy hair, a white shirt with a yellow T-shirt underneath, blue jeans with a black belt, and grey shoes. Gold Moves Main There are 4 Gold Moves in the routine, all of which are the same. All Gold Moves: Flap your arms. All four moves are done consecutively during the chorus. funkytown gm 1.png|All Gold Moves Funkytown gm 1.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Kids There are 2 Gold Moves in the version. Gold Move 1: Bend up and shake your shoulders and your arms. Gold Move 2: Point upwards diagonally with your right arm, and put the left one on your shoulder. funkytown kids gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 funkytown kids gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 Appearances in Mashups Funkytown ''appears in the following Mashups: *[[Jamaican Dance|''Jamaican Dance]] *''Crucified'' * ''You’re the First, the Last, My Everything'' *''Just a Gigolo'' *''Bad Romance'' (Monsters) *''Irish Meadow Dance'' Captions Funkytown ''appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to his dance moves: * Flying Frog * Frog On Fire * Funky Frog * Funky Walk * Funny Frog * Funny Frog Swing * Lazy Frog * Mad Frog * Traffic Frog Trivia * Sometimes, there is a pictogram glitch in . ** A glitch involving the pictograms happens in the preview, too. * The background appears in ''Rock Lobster. * In the Mashup for Jamaican Dance, three of the Gold Moves have been removed. * When the dancer uses his tongue as a violin, it can actually be seen that, during the third repetition, his tongue comes out from the left side of his head and not from his mouth. * In and later versions of , the name of this track has been re-credited as Funky Town. * Although the dancer in the routine is frowning, his avatar is smiling. * Even though the dancer is in color, the background is black and white (sepia in the remake). * In the menu square, the coach s mouth has a slightly different shape. * The cover by Sweat Invaders has a different ending from the original. * Some of the pictograms have names that reference . * This is the first song that was used in the film Shrek 2. The second is Accidentally in Love from , the third is Livin' la Vida Loca from , and the fourth is Holding Out for a Hero from . * In Just Dance Now, the preview didn't show the gold move effect during the gold move. **This is also the case with'' Don't You Worry Child,'' Crazy Little Thing Called Love ''and ''Can't Take My Eyes Off You. * In and , whenever the dancer raises his arms or jumps, his hand or head get cut out. **This was fixed in the remake. Gallery Game Files Funkytown jd2 cover generic.png|''Funkytown'' funkytown jdnow cover generic.jpg|''Funkytown'' (Remake) Funkytown_jdk_cover_generic.png|''Funkytown'' ( ) FunkyTown Cover AlbumCoach.png| album coach funkytown_cover@2x.jpg| cover Funkytown jd2014 ava.PNG|Avatar on funkytown jd2015 ava.png|Avatar on and later games Funkytown golden ava.png|Golden avatar Funkytown diamond ava.png|Diamond avatar funkytown pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots funkytown jd2 menu.png|''Funkytown'' on the menu funkytown jdsp menu.png|'' '' on the menu funkytown jdsp score.png| scoring screen funkytown jd2016 menu.png|'' '' on the menu (2016) funkytown jd2016 load.png| loading screen (2016) funkytown jd2016 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (2016) funkytown jd2017 menu.png|'' '' on the menu (2017) funkytown jd2017 load.png| loading screen (2017) funkytown jd2017 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (2017) funkytown jd2017 score.png| scoring screen (2017) funkytown jd2 gameplay.jpg| gameplay Others funkytown jd2 background.jpg|Background ( ) funkytown remake background.png|Background (Remake) Funkytown different crediting.png|The song appearing as "Funky Town" in the menu Videos Official Audio Lipps Inc -- Funkytown Funkytown (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Gameplays 'Main series' Funkytown - Just Dance 2 Funkytown - Just Dance Extra Songs Funkytown - Just Dance Now Funkytown - Just Dance 2016 Funkytown - Just Dance 2017 Funkytown - Just Dance 2018 'Just Dance Kids' Funkytown - Just Dance Kids Extractions Funkytown - Just Dance Summer Party (Extraction) Funkytown - Just Dance Now (No GUI) References Site Navigation it:Funkytown Category:Songs Category:1980s Category:Disco Songs Category:EDM Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Solo Females Category:Easy Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Hard Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs in Just Dance: Summer Party Category:Songs in Just Dance Kids Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Brooke La Forge Category:Cassie Ventura Category:Gabriel Morales Category:Ace Ventura Category:Best Buy Exclusive Category:NTSC Exclusives Category:Covered Category:Console Exclusives Category:Remade Songs Category:Special Editions Category:Region Exclusives